


The Promise

by bebentoo



Category: A Pink (Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: Seeing her every day was like a dream. A dream he wished to never stop. Unfortunately, that dream got destroyed when she moved away. Away from the neighborhood, away from the district, away from the city, away from his life. From that day on, he promised himself to wait for her until she would come back again.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Son Naeun





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot imported from Asianfanfics, again! This is one of my best works from back then. Although, you are still free to leave a comment/review. I'm open for anything, just not bashing, belittling a ship, being told that you don't ship it, etc. Have fun!

He sat on the bench where they have met for the first time as he closed his eyes, remembering each moment they spent together. How good the past was but never to forget, how she got taken away from him.

It has been over ten years, yet he believed in her comeback. He believed in her promise she gave him. He believed in his love for her. Only her. He never looked at any other girl ever since she was gone although a lot of others asked him to be their boyfriend.

Was he being selfish? Maybe.

Did he break a heart before? Not just one but many.

He didn't want them; he wanted hers.

Myungsoo let out a sigh as a tear slipped down his cheek. He still couldn't let go. Not after what they had gone through. Of course their parents knew about their strong friendship, but like for all other human beings, work comes first.

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath as he wiped the tear away. Just then a tall figure approached him. It was his best friend who was in charge of taking care of him.

"Are you thinking again about her?" Sungyeol asked as he took a seat beside the younger one. Myungsoo looked away with an angered expression. The friend sighed.

"She won't come back Myungsoo. You know that. It's been over ten years since she left so—"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! She'll keep her promise doesn't matter how long I have to wait for her to come back!" Myungsoo yelled. Sungyeol held his hands up to his chest and apologised.

"Calm down dude. I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, you should stop chasing after the past. Past is past."

Myungsoo sighed as he buried his head into his palms.

"I miss her."

"I know. You've been telling me this since forever. Let's get back before your parents start nagging at us again."

They then both headed back to the party.

As Myungsoo entered the house, he got greeted by the guests. His father saw him and approached the boy who was currently spacing out.

"I'm glad that you still came," he said slightly glaring. The son scoffed and looked around when he found a girl with a mask on in the crowd.

"Good luck," Sunggyu said as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"I'll need it."

Mr. Kim got on the small stage they prepared and held up his drink as he called for everyone's attention.

"Due to the increasing popularity of our company, I would like to announce today's surprise for my son on his special day."

The crowd clapped in excitement while on the other hand Myungsoo wasn't really interested in what his father had to say. Mr. Kim turned to his son and put up a smile before pulling him as well up on stage.

"Dear son, since you're now at the age of an adult, you can officially get married. We've also found already the perfect girl for you."

Once again the guests cheered as his friends' jaws dropped and his eyes widened. Was this for real? He didn't hope so. He wished it was just a dream. An illusion from where someone could slap him out again. But unfortunately it wasn't.

"Appa I—"

"No need to thank me boy. It's all for you only," Mr. Kim grinned making the latter scoff.

"As if."

"May I introduce you now, my son's fiancée! Ms. Son, please come up."

Myungsoo glanced into the crowd as the girl with the mask approached them. So it's her?

"Best wishes to you two. And don't disappoint me Myungsoo. She maybe isn't the girl you've been waiting to come back, but still better than nothing."

His father glared and got down from the stage. The girl bowed making Myungsoo scoff at her.

"If I look at you, you don't even seem better than her."

With that said he left.

The girl lowered her head, hurt by the words from the one she had loved ever since. Woohyun approached her and patted her back.

"Don't worry about him."

He then escorted her to the balcony where the stubborn boy was crying in the moonlight.

"Just give her back to me! Is it that difficult to approve me one wish?!"

The girl tried to suppress her tears as she approached her fiancé. Myungsoo heard footsteps making their way to him. He glanced to the side only to see her again. He immediately wiped his tears away and put on his usual poker face.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what? The marriage? Pah. Forget it. I'm not going to marry you."

A tear slipped down from behind the mask.

"Myungsoo, I really want to talk to you," the girl begged.

"First of, who told you to call me Myungsoo? Secondly, why should I talk to you? And lastly, why do you even want to marry me? Is it because of money? Popularity? Go on and tell me."

The girl bit her lower lip as she lifted her head trying to not show her vulnerable side.

"I came because I made a promise. I promised the one I loved to come back one day. But I didn't know he would reject me like this."

Myungsoo's eyes widened at the words. He looked at her trying to find her eyes which were covered by the mask she was wearing.

"Naeun," he whispered to himself.

The girl's face lit up and she smiled slightly as she took off the mask revealing her identity. The boy collapsed on his knees as he started crying once more.

"I already though you were gone," he whispered while sobbing. Naeun bent down and cupped his face to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. My parents wanted me to st—"

It was a sweet yet sincere kiss which was full of sorrow, hurt and despair. They then broke away from each other catching their breaths.

"Oppa, I—"

"I love you."

Naeun smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
